Twin Terrors (New and Improved)
by AlwaysBelieving23
Summary: Re-write of my current story Twin Terrors about the life of twins Rachel and Noah Puckerman-Berry and their family. I felt there was a lot of missed potential in my first story hence the re-write. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey y'all! Soooo...I've been reading through my old stories so as to complete them right? Well I personally think they kind suck. SO! I'm going to re-write them and re-post them on here. I'm going to leave all of the originals up until the new versions are completed, and I really would love it if you all could give me feed back on what I'm changing in the story. Whether or not y'all like the things I've taken away and replaced, added on, ect. Also! I'm unsure as to which two stories to redo at once. I'm currently 3 chapters into Twin Terrors already, but should I also work on Instant Connection? Or should I work on It happened on a Wednesday and possibly toy with the idea of a sequel once that one's done? I really look forward to your feedback and opinions. Let me know what y'all think!**

I feel a presence enter my room and look up from my laptop to see my brother raising his hand to pound on the inside of my open door. He pouts at having been caught knowing he's the only one that's never been able to sneak up on me. I think it's a twin thing because we both just _know_ when the other is near or if one of us is in trouble. It's actually kinda scary sometimes. He leans against my door frame with a sigh before running his hands through is mohawk. Oh how our father's hate that thing. I notice that he's in a pair of faded and worn jeans with a natural hole ripped into the knee, a plain dark green t-shirt that hugs his muscular frame and brings out the green in his hazel eyes, his leather jacket, and his old and worn all black chucks. I just raise my eyebrow in question and wait for him to speak. He shakes himself out of whatever thoughts he found himself falling into a few moments later before chuckling.

"Estas lista para poner la escuela patas arribas, estrella?" Noah causually questions me with a tiny smirk on his lips. I can tell he's nervous, hell so am I. It's been almost six years since we've **really** been back here.

"Noah," I begin seriously as I finally sit up in bed, having been trying to hold onto as much of the non-existent sleep I managed to get last night as possible. _Damn excitement and nerves._ "What kind of question is that? _Of course_ I am," I reply with my serious face shattering into a full blown smirk. "Does Tana still not know that we've come back yet?"

"Nope. Not yet. Which is actually really surprising when you think about it, cause Tia and Tio can't keep a secret to save their lives," Noah answers with a laugh. "So...you have a game plan for today Rae?" He questions with interest while shifting away from the door frame and folding his arms.

"There isn't one really. I mean it should be a pretty straight forward day today. We get to school early, surprise the girls by joining their Glee club, and try not to get detention for our fathers' sakes," I reply, failing to keep a small laugh from escaping at the end when I mention not getting detention. That's pretty much impossible for us. Back in New York we knew all the office staff by name. First name. ALL of them. The only reason why we were never expelled was because we were the captains, and in the case of football co-captains, of multiple sports and clubs. We ruled the school and everyone loved us.

"Sounds good. I'm going to grab some grub. Hurry up if you actually want to get to the Glee meeting on time. We're still lucky Q told you about it yesterday. Why did she anyway?" I take my time answering as I get out of bed and walk over to my closet. Noah and I don't keep things from each other. Ever. But I've been shying away from talking to him about some recent developments with one of the girls we consider family. I sigh as I undress quickly.

"I wanted to talk to her this morning before school, but she told me they had a last minute ridiculously early morning cheer practice and then that they would have to rush to the choir room to make it to the meeting on time."

"Ouch. That blows. You gonna make-out with her later to make up for her sucky morning?" He questions me with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I blush brightly, having walked out of my closet dressed in my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, faded and worn with natural holes in both knees, my Super Mario belt-buckle, a red and black plaid long-sleeved shirt open over a red wife-beater, my leather jacket, and my combats boots just in time to see his look. _And this is why I haven't talked to him about her yet._ _Never should of told him about that damn crush._

"Not until she breaks up with Ken," I mutter out darkly, referring to her current boyfriend, as I swap my tongue ring to red and throw my black tunnel guages in. I hear Noah laugh before it starts fading and eventually disappears along with him downstairs. I quickly straighten my hair hair before hurrying downstairs to grab my own breakfast knowing I don't have much time.

"Morning sweetie. Are you excited at seeing all of your old friends again today?" my Daddy Leroy greets and questions as soon as I walk into the kitchen. I just shrug as I pour a cup of coffee, fixing it the way I like and taking a big gulp, before sighing at the magnificent taste and giving him a proper answer. "Honestly not really. I don't even know if half the people we used to talk to even go to McKinley," Noah nods his agreement around a mouthful of pancake. "I'm only really truly excited to see our family," I tell him, kicking Noah hard under the table when he snorts and smirking at his pained groan. Both of our fathers frown at my answer so I quickly tack on more. "I'm excited to see everyone else though, and I can't wait until tonight when we have the bar-be-que," I grin. Oh how I love starting school on a Friday. I check the time on my phone and jump up from the table after shoving a few more bites of food into my mouth. I grab Noah and pull him up from the table as well just as he's going for another helping of food.

"Have a good day at school you two," Daddy tells us as he starts cleaning up breakfast.

"Yes enjoy your days, but please. For the love of all that's Holy, be on your best behaviors today?" Papi pleads as he finishes off his coffee. Noah and I just laugh as we race to the garage.

"I'm driving!" I screech out, snagging the keys to our coal-black suped up Jeep Wrangler off the hook before he can grab them. I hear my brother's outraged whine as I wrench open the driver's door and hop inside, buckling my seatbelt and starting the engine as I wait on him to climb inside. "Sometime today would be nice," I snark, twisting my hand in the universal 'hurry the hell up' motion. He just glares at me and goes even slower, now muttering a mixture of spainglish under his breath. I just ignore him and as soon as he slams the door I'm tearing out of our driveway and down the street towards McKinley.

* * *

Noah lets out a low whistle as we pull into the parking lot of the school. "Damn Rae. This place is a complete dump," he tells me, slowly unbuckling his seat belt and looking around. I just roll my eyes and jump out, opening the back door to retrieve my things from the backseat.

"Noah don't forget your hat," I remind him when I see he doesn't have it on his person. He gives me a 'duh' look aimed towards himself before opening the back door on his side, grabbing the black cowboy hat and placing it on his head.

"Yee haw," Noah drawls as we head towards the entrance of the school. As we approach I take the time to really look around and my brother is right. This place really _is_ a dump. Especially compared to our old school. "There's the front office," Noah says, pointing to a glass wall further down the hallway to my right. I see a desk housing a bored looking secretary.

As we walk into the office we see a curly haired man talking to an Indian looking guy I'm assuming is the principal, since he's sitting behind the desk inside the glass office enclosed in the front office. I ignore them, even though the curly-headed dude seems to be pretty pissed if his excessive gestures and movements are anything to go by, and walk up to the secretary while clearing my throat. "Hello ma'am. My brother and I are new here and we're needing to pick up our schedules," I tell her in my politest voice.

"Oh! Yes. Right. Principal Figgins was talking about two new transfers earlier. Of course." The startled woman sits up at her desk ramrod straight, a blush on her cheeks at having been caught daydreaming on the job. She quickly shuffles some papers around on her desk before looking between us expectantly. "Your names please?"

"Rachel and Noah Puckerman-Berry," I answer her while trying to hold back my smirk at her reaction. I can see Noah's through the reflection of the glass as he looks out into the hallway to try and hide his own.

"Right, of course. Here you are dears," she tells us, handing Noah and I each a separate stack of papers. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Actually yes ma'am we do," Noah tells her with his boyish grin. I can see her cheeks starting to flame up again and mimic Noah's earlier move of looking out into the hallway to hide the smirk now gracing my features. "When and where does the Glee club meet?"

"I believe it's in the choir room, but that's all I can tell you dears. But!" she exclaims happily, holding out her hand as if telling us to hold on, as the curly-haired man starts to come out of the principals office. "That man right there is the Glee Director and can answer any questions you may have." The man stops his retreat from the front office and turns to face us at the desk as he hears the secretary's statement.

"Did I hear someone mention Glee?" He questions in excitement as he quickly makes his way over the where we're standing.

"Yes sir Mr..." I trail off waiting for his name.

"Shuester! William Shuester, but you can call me Mr. Shue," he beams between Noah and I brightly.

"Well Mr. Shuester, my brother Noah and I would like to audition for your club this morning if that's ok with you," I tell him, motioning to the door. He nods while leading the way into the hallway, holding the door open for both Noah and myself. After the round of thank yous he speaks as he eyes us warily.

"Are you sure it's Glee club you're thinking of?"

"Why?" Noah snaps, and I place a comforting hand on his arm.

"You shouldn't let looks fool you Mr. Shue. Noah and I are actually great performers who took our Glee club in New York all the way to win National's last year. We would've taken them again this year but we decided to grace your club with our gifts instead," I tell him in a sickly sweet voice as I scan the lockers for the number that matches the one on my paper, scowling lightly at seeing that we're no where close. I glance at the teacher to see a look of shock on his face and I smirk.

"You are absolutely right Rachel and I apologize to you both if I have offended either of you," he backtracks quickly as I finally find my locker. Noah keeps walking about ten lockers down before coming to a halt as well.

"So us joining won't be a problem then will it?" I question curiously, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it just to be positive.

"No!" he exclaims quickly with a rapid head-shake as I open my locker and deposit my bag and my leather jacket inside it. "Absolutely not. You don't mind having to audition do you?" he questions warily as Noah shuts his locker and walks over to wait with Mr. Shue for me by mine.

"Nope." "Not at all Mr. Shue," Noah and I answer simultaneously as I finally shut my own locker. "Although we do have a tiny favor to ask of you," I tell him with an innocent smile.

"What's that?" he asks slowly, eyeing me apprehensively from the corner of his eye as we start walking towards where I'm assuming the choir room is.

"Can you not announce us?" I ask him seriously.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he chuckles in slight confusion, and at Noah's and my own confused looks he clarifies. "I don't know your names."

"Ahhh," Noah and I chorus. "I'm Puck and she's Rachel," he tells the teacher. "But yeah, can you just put this cd in and hit track three when your ready for us to perform?" I hold up the cd Noah's talking about in my right hand.

"Yeah that seems simple enough. Keep it a mystery. I like the way you perform and I haven't even heard it yet." The teacher tells us with an excited smile, stopping outside a noisy room. We wait outside patiently as he goes inside and calms the room down quickly. "Ok guys! We actually have two new students who are wanting to audition today and-"

"Where are they Mr. Shue?" I hear a slightly slow sounding voice question.

"I was getting there Finn," I hear Mr. Shue sigh out in slight exasperation. "Now, as I was saying. They're currently outside waiting on their cue so, without further ado." It goes quiet for a moment before we hear the opening notes of our favorite song.

"Showtime Noah," I tell him with a wink while placing the matching black cowboy hat onto my own head.

 **Noah/** _ **Both/**_ _Rachel_

DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM,DE-DAA-DAAAA

DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM ,DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAA!

We swagger slowly into the room after the instrumental break and begin singing the beginning. As soon as we enter the room my eyes immediately search out my girls, and I can't help the smug grin at over takes my faces at the look of complete and utter shock that covers their entire faces when I do find them, which isn't hard seeing as they're the only Cheerios in the room. It takes all of my self control and years of performing to not burst into gut-wrenching laughter.

 _ **Well I walk into the room**_

 _ **Passing out hundred dollar bills**_

 _ **And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill**_

 _ **And I buy the bar a double round of crown**_

 _ **And everybody's getting down**_

 _ **An' this town, ain't ever gonna be the same**_

 _ **Cause I saddle up my horse**_

 _ **And I ride into the city**_

 _ **And I make a lot of noise**_

 _ **Cause the girls they are so pretty,**_ As I sing this part I see Santana come out of her shock and send me smirk. I just wink at her before pulling the simple dance moves Noah and I worked on last night.

 _ **Riding up and down Broadway**_

 _ **On my old stud Leroy,**_ At this line all three girls laugh loudly, earning them severely confused looks from the rest of the club.

 _ **And the girls say**_

 _ **Save a horse, ride a cowboy,**_ "Save a horse, ride a cowboy," the girls shout, earning them even more looks that they completely ignore.

 _ **Everybody says**_

 _ **Save a horse, ride a cowboy,**_ "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" They shout out again, giant smiles playing on all three of their faces.

 _ **Well I don't give a dang about nothing**_

 _ **I'm singing and bling-blanging**_

 _ **While the girls are drinkin'**_

 _ **Long-necks down!**_

 _ **And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy**_

 _ **Or my Chevorlete for your Escalade**_

 _ **Or your freak parade**_

 _ **I'm the only John Wayne left in this toooown,**_ Here Noah and I both take off our hats before doing a quick bow and replacing them on our heads.

 _ **And I saddle up my horse**_

 _ **And I ride into the city**_

 _ **And I make a lot of noise**_

 _ **Cause the girls they are so pretty,**_ At this I tip my hat to Quinn, sending her a flirtatious grin and a wink, which in turn makes her smile bashfully and look down with a blush coating her flawlessly pale skin. There's a giant guy sitting next to her who sends a confused look between the two of us before shrugging and focusing back on our song.

 _ **Riding up and down Broadway**_

 _ **On my ol' stud Leroy**_

 _ **And the girls say**_

 _ **Save a horse, ride a cowboy,**_ This time the entire club shouts it "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

 _ **Everybody says**_

 _ **Save a horse, ride a cowboy,**_ "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" I step back a little as Noah takes a few steps forward as if he's going into an old west shoot-out.

 **Well I'm a thorough-bred**

 **That's what she said**

 **In the back of my truck bed**

 **As I was gettin' buzzed on suds**

 **Out on some back country road.**

 **We were flying high**

 **Fine as wine, and having ourselves a Twin Terrors time**

 **And I was going just about as far as she'd let me go.**

 **But her evaluation**

 **Of my cowboy reputation**

 **Had me beggin' so salvation**

 **Allllll night long**

 **So I took her out giggin' frogs**

 **Introduced her to my old bird dog**

 **And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of**

 _ **And we made love!**_

 _ **And I saddle up my horse**_

 _ **And I ride into the city**_

 _ **I make a lot of noise**_

 _ **Cause the girls**_

 _ **They are so pretty**_

 _ **Riding up and down Broadway**_

 _ **On my ol' stud Leroy**_

 _ **And the girls say**_

 _ **Save a horse, ride a cowboy,**_ "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

 _ **Everybody say**_

 _ **Save a horse, ride a cowboy,**_ "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

 _ **What? What?**_

 _ **Save a horse ride a cowboy,**_ "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

 _ **Everybody says**_

 _ **Save a horse, ride a cowbooooooyyy.**_

Noah and I sing out the last note while bowing. Once we straighten up with a grin, both of us breathing hard from our performance, I notice a mass of red blurring towards us while emitting high-pitched screams and squeals. I hear the clapping of the club and just happen to catch sight of the giant's displeased face before 'oopmhing' loudly as what feels like a brick wall collides with me, knocking what little air in me back out from my chest.

 **Ok y'all. Again I hope you all liked it and please, please, PLEASE drop me a quick review. Let me know whether you loved or hated this re-write. Let me know if you'd rather have Instance Connection or It Happened on a Wednesday re-written first, and whether or not you all would be interested in a sequel. Thanks again for reading and dropping a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok y'all! Thank you for the few reviews I got. I really do appreciate them. And so far I have one vote on Instant Connection first. Anymore voters? I'm going to base my decision on the reviews of this chapter, so Instant Connection or It Happened on a Wednesday. Please drop a review with any opinions, constructive criticism, your vote, or suggestions. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Dios mio you two! What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't coming down until Christmas break?" I hear Santana's excited voice, though it's dampered by Noah's broad chest. I'm to busy, **finally** getting to clutch Quinn tightly to me again and spinning her around in circles in excitement, to answer her question. That long distance bullshit wasn't cutting it for me. **Especially** since I was highly aware of the asshole she's currenty "dating", and has been since freshman year. _Must be that giant glaring at me. Glare all you want buddy, but today your life's fixing to suck balls bro._ I recluctantly release Quinn, placing my hands on her shoulders to steady us both. A wide grin is plastered across her face, and I know the one on my own is just as broad, if not bigger honestly. I open my mouth to properly greet her, but before I can I'm being swept up into deceptively strong arms that proceed to squeeze the life out of me.

"B...Ca-can't...Bre-breathe," I wheeze out, squirming uncomfortably after a moment of returning the vice-like grip. She drops me as if I were on fire, eyes wide and apologetic. "I missed you to Britt," I pant out, my hands gripping my knees tightly as I try and regain control of my breathing. _Holly hell. She's gotten stronger._ I feel Quinn's soothing touch on my back and I give her a thankful grin, taking another deep breath before finally straightening up. I lock eyes with Santana, who still has her arms around Noah's waist, and hold my arms open expectantly. She quickly obliges the silent demand with a huge smile, wrapping her arms around me almost as tightly as Brittany had. "How've you been prima?" I whisper into the side of her hair with a small chuckle. I look up just in time to see Noah release B and pull Quinn into a tight embrace. I then see the giant that was glaring at me earlier now glaring at Noah tenfold. _Are his glares supposed to be threatening? I'm going to have to watch him. I can already tell he's going to try and cause problems._

"I've been good," San answers, breaking me away from my analyzation of the boy still glaring at my brother. "It's been **way** to long since we've all seen each other though, so I'm damn happy y'all are here." She pulls back, her happy grin turning into a devilish smirk as she glances over her shoulder and locks eyes with Quinn. I look back and forth between the two in interest. "Besides, now Q can stop her bitching. All I ever hear during y'alls absences are 'Rachel this' and 'Rae that', "When is Rachel coming back down?" Gag me. I kept telling her she knew your number, but she still never let it drop. Guess she didn't want to come across as too desperate," she cackles out, only breaking eye-contact with a mortified Quinn to bend over and gasp for air to continue laughing. _Aww her blush is so damn_ _ **cute**_ _! She looks so embarrassed. Time to save her._

"Well if it's any consolation bonita," I begin as I slowly make my way over to where Quinn and Noah are still standing, Britt having made her way to a still madly cackling Santana to most likely try and stop her manic episode. "I always bug my Dad's everyday from the moment we leave this hell hole until they would finally bring us back to visit." I reach her and mimic her shy smile, pulling her into another tight hug as the last of her blush fades away from her porcelain cheeks.

"She really did," Noah chimes in from beside us and we all three chuckle. I look over to Santana and Brittany to see them both standing upright and for the most part in Santana's case. Her face is ridiculously red still and her eyes are watery, tear tracks left behind from the previous tears that have already been shed, and her grin in enormous as she tries and fails to mute it.

"Ok girls...and Puck. Sorry to break up what seems like a long awaited reunion, but we really need to get this meeting started. We really need to start trying to get a setlist picked out for Sectionals," Mr. Shue jumps in, breaking us out of our own little world that the five of us seemed to fall into.

"Of course," I tell him with a grin, nodding along with the others as we all make our way to the chairs the three cheerleaders had vacated earlier. As Quinn and Santana drag Noah and I along to their seats he seems to remember something and turns to look at everyone in the club, who are all already staring at us and who all look severely confused.

"What's up," he greets the club with a head nod before gesturing to himself and then me. "As Shue said I'm Puck, and that over there is Rachel," he tells them casually before he's yanked into the empty seat next to Santana in the top row at the end. Brittany's next to San and Quinn takes the last empty seat next to the giant.

"Move Finn," she orders him firmly. He gives her a wounded puppy dog look with a pout, and then folds his arms with a huff when Quinn glares at him, pout deepening.

"No. This is my chair and I was here first," he whines out. "What did I do to piss you off now?" he demands, his pout still firmly in place. My brother and I laugh at his childishness which causes his pout to finally disappear, a glare sliding onto his face that he directs towards us. I just give an unapologetic shrug as Quinn levels him with, like, a level ten glare.

" **Now** ," she enunciates slowly, voice eerily calm. I tense up and immediately run my fingers down her arm to calm her cause I know that voice. It's her 'Do as I say or I'm going to tear your world apart' voice, and this dude looks too stupid to actually realize she's major pissed. I jump into action, lightly lacing our fingers together when my trek down her arm finishes.

"Hey Q? It's ok. I'll just go sit in the front and we can talk after practice," I tell her in my most soothing voice, squeezing her fingers. She then whips her glare onto me, which I can shamefully admit makes me shrink back away from her, rolls her eyes hard, and the plops down ungracefully into her seat next to the man-child. I sigh quietly in relief at no longer having her glare directed at me, and I'm fixing to make my way to the first row when I'm yanked into Quinn's lap by our still lightly intertwined fingers. I grin stupidly and snuggle closer to her as she wraps her arms around my waist, gently resting her chin on my shoulder as she pays attention to the teacher.

I glance down the row to Noah, and as we lock eyes he gives me our signature smirk and winks before going back to whatever conversation he's currently having with Tana. I decide to take a page from their book and tune out the teacher's seemingly pointless rambling. I decide to study the other occupants of the room, not wanting to bother Quinn because she actually seems to be focused on what Mr. Shue is currently saying. There's a stylish and flamboyantly gay guy sitting next to a heavyset but still pretty black girl, two Asians cuddled up in a corner, a guy and a girl, with a shy looking black guy next to them, and then there's a guy in a wheelchair in the front row directly in front of me. _Wow. And I thought our club back in New York was diverse. Never would have expected it from this crap-hole of a town._

I get distracted from my thoughts as Quinn lightly begins to caress my stomach where her hands were just resting calmly. "You know I really did badger my parents to let me come see you. I wasn't just saying that to make you feel better," I whisper into her ear, leaning back so that my lips are centimeters from brushing against the outer-shell. I feel a shudder rip through her body, at my closeness or my hot breath on her ear I'm unsure, and I smirk triumphantly. I love being able to elicit those responses from her without even trying.

"I know," she whispers back huskily as she turns her head to lock our eyes, and this time I'm the one who shivers as her slightly deeper then normal (and did I mention ridiculously sexy?) voice caresses my ear like the sweetest of melodies and I get lost in her rapidly darkening gorgeous hazel eyes. I'm seconds away from jumping her, I can even feel myself subconsciously leaning further into her as my eyes start to flutter shut.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" The giant next to us demands rudely, and I finally recognize his voice as the slow one from earlier that interrupted Mr. Shue as he was introducing us. I pull back from Quinn completely startled and turn a fierce glare on the idiot as he ruins the moment we were just sharing. Everybody's eyes are now on us and Mr. Shue looks annoyed at the interruption but he stays silent.

"Well Gigantor," I start off sarcastically. _This dude's already causing problems and I haven't even officially taken his girl yet._ "If you would have opened your ears while my brother was speaking you would know, now wouldn't you?" I spit out, starting to fidget restlessly in Quinn's lap. Even sitting on her lap the fucker is still tall enough to look down on me and I can't stand it. "Now who the hell are you?" I demand, a glare directed at him that said if looks could kill, I'd have killed him ten times over. He puffs his chest up proudly and I have to hold back a scoff. _What in the world could he have to possibly be proud of besides managing to have a girl like Quinn on his arm for so long? And he's not even going to have that to be proud of soon._

"I'm Finn Hudson, the quarterback of the football team, starting varsity forward for the basketball team, and the co-captain of Glee club," he states proudly with what I'm assuming is supposed to be a smug smirk, which quickly fades into a poor excuse of a scowl. "And I'd **appreciate** it if you actually found a seat." I go rigid at his tone and Quinn immediately tightens her hold on me.

"I have a seat. I'm sitting in it," I tell him slowly so he can understand, looking pointedly down and pointing toward my dangling feet to emphasis my point.

"I meant a seat that's **not** my girlfriend," he tells me in an almost growl, which then causes multiple things to happen in the span of a few seconds. I snap my head up and over to the giant with a small snarl while trying to jump to my feet, Quinn traps my legs with her own while tightening her arms around me trying to keep me seated, I begin struggling and screaming in Spanish. I don't even really know what's coming out of my mouth right now as Finny boy falls out of his seat with fear written all over his face before that fear turns into anger and he begins screaming as well, **and then** Mr. Shue starts screaming trying to be heard over both Finn and I while the rest of the club just films everything and holds back laughter. Poorly might I add.

"Hunny you need to calm down. **Please?** " Quinn begs into my ear, her hot breath coming in hot pants against my ear as she struggles to keep me in place. "Rae. Please stop," I begin lessen my struggles against her. "I really don't want to lose you now that you're finally back."

That does it. I completely still in her arms and stop my shouting, dropping my head into her neck and inhaling her ridiculously enticing scent of coconut, vanilla, cinnamon, and something just...Quinn, to help calm me down further.

"...seriously?! That was highly uncalled for on both of your parts, but Finn...You're supposed to be the leader of this club. I need you to see me after practice," I tune back into Shue's rant to hear what appeared to be the last of it. _Prick. Uncalled for my ass. He should be thanking his lucky stars that I didn't even do anything. I should have for him trying to control Quinn like that and calling her his. I should've beat the pendejo into the ground._

"I didn't even DO anything Mr. Shue!" I hear the el nino whine out.

"Finn..." I hear Shue warn and I feel Quinn again tighten her hold on me meaning the idiota is going to ignore the warning.

"It's bullshit! All I did was ask her to get off MY girlfriend! What's wrong with that?" I go to rip into his ass again, this time in English so he'll hopefully understand it, but Quinn beats me to it.

" **Enough** Finn!" she snaps loudly, causing the giant to snap his mouth shut and glare at the floor. _Now MY girl always knows how to end an argument and own a room._ Mr. Shue gives Quinn a relieved and grateful smile before clapping his hands together to try and grab everyone's attentions.

"Stupid dyke." I hear muttered from beside me and my head flies in the dumb-asses direction quick.

"You _**know what Hudson**_ ," I snarl and again almost lunge at the neanderthal. Again Quinn retrains me with a grunt. "I may be a dyke, as you so kindly put it, but at least I'm not going around proudly stating I'm the captain of multiple **losing teams!** And I'm going to warn you now that come basketball season Noah is going to swipe your captaincy from you along with your starting forward position," "Damn right!" I hear him exclaim from the end. "And THEN come football season I'M going to be the one with the pleasure of snagging **that** captaincy from you!" I scream in in rage. Finn stands from his seat and knocking it over with a loud crash, but before he can do anything truly stupid Mr. Shue is in front of him and pushing him out into the hallway.

"Are you ok?" Quinn murmurs into my ear, running her right hand up and down my back as her left still holds me against her. I just shake my head no while continuing to fume, now in silence. My shaking has stopped because of Quinn's ministrations, but I still want to beat the hell out of the idiot.

"You need to break up with that moron," I suddenly demand, turning my head to lock our eyes. She looks taken-aback by my tone before her eyes darken and she gives a firm nod. I break into a small grin and then look towards the door when Mr. Shue walks back through, thankfully sans moron.

"Ok guys, can we PLEASE get started on our setlist?" Mr. Shue pleads once he's again standing in the front of the room. "I was hoping to get at least two songs knocked out, but it looks like we might not even have time for one," Shue sighs as he looks down at his watch.

"I have a duet," Santana tells him in a bored tone, a nail-file now in her hand as he files her nails slowly.

"Great!" Mr. Shue beams before making a gesture telling San she has the floor before taking the closest empty seat. She stands from her seat with a smirk before looking pointedly over at me. I give a groan of annoyance at having to vacate my amazingly comfortable spot and after placing my cowboy hat on Quinn's head I stand and follow her to the front.

"Finn's gonna flip if him and Quinn don't do the duet," I hear the black girl whisper to the gay kid. This causes me to smirk broadly and wait excitedly for my cue as Tana places her iPod in the dock.

 **Santana/** _ **Both/**_ _Rachel_

 **I don't know why I like it, heh, I just do**

 **Whoo, hoo, hee**

 **I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me**

 **I keep your photograph beside my bed**

 **Livin' in a world of fantasies**

 **I can't get you out of my head**

 _ **Oh**_

 _I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night_

 _Why you want to make me feel so good_

 _I got a love of my own, baby_

 _I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

 _ **I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't**_

 _ **like it so much,**_ **uh,** _ **oh**_

 _ **I get so emotional, baby**_

 _ **Everytime I think of you**_

 _ **I get so emotional, baby**_

 _ **Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

 _Ain't it shocking what love do_

 _Ain't it_ _ **shocking what love can do**_

 _ **I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby**_

 _ **I gotta watch you walk out, mhmmm**_

 _ **I like the animal way you move**_

 _ **And when you talk I just watch your mouth**_

 **Oh, I remember the way** _ **that we touched I wish I**_

 _ **didn't like it so much**_ **(No)**

 _ **I get so emotional, baby**_

 _ **Everytime I think of you**_

 _ **I get so emotional, baby**_

 _ **Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

 _Ain't it shocking what love do_

 **Ain't it shocking what love can do** _ **, Hee hee**_

 _ **See-I remember the way that we touched I wish I**_

 _ **didn't like it so much**_ **(No no no)**

 _ **I get so emotional, baby**_

 _ **Everytime I think of you**_

 _ **I get so emotional, baby**_

 _ **Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

 _ **I get so emotional**_

 **Oh baby**

 _ **Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

 **I get so emotional**

 _ **I get so emotional**_

 **Everytime I think of you**

 **Everytime**

 _Oh_

 **Oh,** _Oh,_ _ **Yeah!**_

Tana and I finish our perfectly choreographed routine with our arms up and wide grins on our faces, panting and red faced from all the exertion. We then receive a standing ovation from everyone, although the girl next to the gay kid doesn't look too happy about him forcing her to stand. _Oh well._

"Well guys," Mr. Shue exclaims excitedly as he re-takes his place at the front of the room, "It looks like we have a duet!" he grins at Santana and I before clapping us on the back once. "I'm going to go ahead and let y'all cut out a little early seeing as we made more progress than I was expecting after...well after the beginning of the meeting." He rushes out with a nervous smile before bolting into his office and shutting the door. I just roll my eyes before setting them on the beautiful girl making her way towards me with darkened hazel eyes and a smirk.


End file.
